Hansel and Gretel: A Wrong Guest
by gReeNRyOu
Summary: After Eun-soo left..the Kim children tries to take an adult again..but instead of adult.. they're getting another child...
1. Memories

*****************************  
Part 1  
Memories

DHUGG.  
Riri woke up. She was SO confused. Plus, her head hurt BAD. When she put her hands on her forehead, instead of sweat, she saw blood on her hands. She was getting dizzy of looking around.  
_What happened? Why would I even be here?_  
She was "stranded" in a dense forest.  
Suddenly everything was spinning, and she fainted.

*****************************  
Kim Man-bok, 13 years old, was putting his notebook back on the shelf. He saw a silhouette from a distance.  
"Man-bok?" asked his sister, Young-hee is a year younger than himself.  
Man-bok turned and smiled knowingly.  
"He has come."

**************************  
The night has come when Riri woke up again. But, seeing bright lights in front of her making her realize that there _are_ other people here.  
"Hi,"  
Riri blinked and saw a girl standing in front of her, she was about Riri's age.  
Riri was very shocked. The girl was also surprised.  
_What the hell .... __  
_But she quickly helped her up.  
While cleaning her clothes Riri said,  
"Ehmm ....what's your name?"  
The girl was stunned for a moment, then smiled sweetly.  
"Young-hee. Kim Young-hee."  
Young-hee turned around, her expression changed.  
_Man-bok, what are you doing? __  
_***************************************  
Kim Jung-soon, 7 years old, was busy tearing the guts out of a teddy bear's belly. While waiting for Yeong-hee to come, Man-bok leafed through his notebook.  
He took a breath and remember the tragic events.  
Years ago, three of them lived in an orphanage. But instead of getting affection, they were tortured every day, because "Daddy", the owner of the orphanage, was very mean.  
Usually they are locked in a small dark room, and Dad would open the door when lunch time or a specific event.  
One night before Christmas, they faintly heard the TV's sound from Dad's room.  
Man-bok tried to stay awake.  
_"Look, tomorrow's Christmas. Why do you like Christmas?" asked the reporter. __  
__A small child, said. "Since it's Christmas ... and Santa Claus will grant our wishes,"_  
"Man-bok," Jung-soon whispered, "is it true that Santa Claus will grant our wishes?"  
Man-bok shut his eyes. "I don't know," he whispered weakly.  
"But why Santa hasn't come to our place?" Jung-soon asked again, still wondering.  
Man-bok didn't know what to say.  
Suddenly, Yeong-hee said. "It's .... it's because ... heaven is too far from here ..."  
"I hope he comes this year ...."  
Man-bok listened to the child, who said proudly_, "I've become more obedient to my parents..." __  
__Why? Why did he have better luck? Turn off the TV! Turn off!_  
_ZZT! __  
__The TV suddenly went off and broke. Along with Man-bok's body falling to the floor.__  
_  
The door opened. Sunlight shone through the window, awaking the three children, who were asleep.  
"Man-bok,"  
"Jung-soon,"  
"Young-hee,"  
Man-bok opened his eyes and saw a very familiar figure ...  
"Time to wake up," Dad looked at them, his huge body blocked the light from outside.  
They were taken to the living room, and it was the first and last meeting with Santa Claus.  
Jung-soon got a box of candy and sweets, Yeong-hee also got a book called Hansel and Gretel. But, that day Man-bok realised he had a special power. And Santa was the person who told him.  
"If you imagine something and really want it," said Santa, "you would get it."  
And that's what they did.  
After they found out Dad killed their friend, Seung-ho, the children couldn't stand it anymore.

Their hatred of Dad ended up with they burning Dad in the fireplace, just like what Hansel and Gretel did in the book.  
They took over the orphanage and made it a big house, where the house itself was like a paradise for them. They never grow up. And the people who usually come to the house, killed by them because they weren't good enough to become foster parents. Then, they wrote the people's deaths in a book.

Until they met Eun-soo.  
Eun-soo, was awaiting the birth of his baby and on the road to visit his sick mother, was accidentally carried into the fantasy world created by Man-bok, Young-hee and Jung-soon.  
He always wanted to get out of the house. Young-hee liked Eun-soo, and didn't want him to go. But when a couple, (who turned out to be serial killers) came to the house, they began to realise how they loved Eun-soo. When Eun-soo left, they didn't know what to do.

"Man-bok!" Young-hee's voice came from outside. Man-bok shut his book and went outside to meet his sister.  
"How's the progress?"

Instead, Young-hee looked worried. "Man-bok...I think...we invited a wrong guest.."

Man-bok's jaw dropped.  
_What?_  
"Wow...your house is SO...big!" Riri suddenly appeared.  
Young-hee and Man-bok turned around.  
And for the first time, he felt something different.


	2. Secrets

(I forgot to include this in the beginning...mianhae...)first, I do not own Hansel and Gretel, except on some characters, ex: Riri. This is the korean Hansel and Gretel I've been talking about.

**********************  
Part 2  
Secrets

Because Riri was injured, Yeong-hee took out the medicine straight out the box and tried to treat the wounds as best as she could. Meanwhile, Man-bok looked at Riri from the distance.  
"Oh yes," Young-hee began.  
"I forgot to introduce my siblings. This is my older brother Man-bok, and my little sister Jung-soon."  
"Hi," Jung-soon smiled.  
"What's your name?"  
Riri smiled back. "My name is .." Then she stopped.  
Silence.  
"Want to eat first or go straight to bed?" Yeong-hee said.  
Riri was very tired.  
"Sleeping," she said, stroking the sofa's smooth surface.  
Then she followed Jung-soon that showed the location of the guest bedroom.  
When Riri had disappeared from the view, Yeong-hee took the pillow and beat Man-bok, who was still dreaming, his gaze followed Riri..  
"Hey! What the hell is it?"  
Yeong-hee, her expression showed that she was VERY mad.  
"We have a wrong victim, and you're still daydreaming???"  
Man-bok looked at his sister's face, mumbling lazily. "So?"  
Yeong-hee was irritated. "Our target is usually an adult. How could.... a child of our age go into the woods like this?"  
"Well, maybe tomorrow she'll go from this house. We'll just give her the maps."  
Yeong-hee bit her lips thoughtfully. "Right. Well, if that's the case, she must leave. Immediately. Or else."  
Man-bok nodded. Young-hee went downstairs after exchanging glances.

He sighed again.

Yeong-hee and Jung-soon were asleep. Man-bok was not asleep, he's playing with his fingers.  
_By the way, why I've been thinking about that girl, since she came here? __  
_And he really could not sleep. He decided to go out of the room and look for a snack when he saw ....  
Riri.  
Yes, Riri, with the TV on.  
He just couldn't keep quiet, looked at her from behind, and suddenly Riri turned her back.  
"Oh!" She quickly turned off the TV, surprised to see Man-bok looking at her wistfully.  
"H-hi ..." Riri grimaced.  
"What are you doing?" Man-bok looked sharp, his voice was flat.  
"Umm ..." Riri looked down. Silence.  
_She must leave, immediately,_ the words of Young-hee again rang in his ears.  
_But why do I feel that I don't want her to go ..._ Man-bok thought. But, he had decided.  
_Anything that prevents my mission, I will kill them. Tomorrow she MUST go home or I'll kill her._  
"Tomorrow," said Man-bok, his voice shaking, "you have to go home."  
"Why?"  
"Because, .." he turned away because his face turned red, "this place is dangerous."  
"Oh," Riri whispered softly.

* * *

When Man-bok turned again, he saw Riri had gone.  
"Huh," he sighed, and went back upstairs to bed.  
_For some reason, I do not want her to go._


End file.
